One pot polyepoxide resin formulations are well known and are largely based on the use of latent amine curing agents. Representative patents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,172 discloses a one pot polyepoxide system having enhanced shelf stability. Dicyandiamide is used as a latent curative.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,035 discloses heat curable powder compositions using dry blended resins. A slow curable and fast curable composition is utilized in combination with a latent amine curative and curing accelerator.